


Getting Married

by Marie_Tomas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Early Days, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Nervous Alec, POV Magnus Bane, Pre-Relationship, Protective Magnus Bane, Revelations, Shy Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Surprises, Top Alec Lightwood, Virgin Alec Lightwood, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/pseuds/Marie_Tomas
Summary: From the moment he first met him, Magnus Bane has loved Alec Lightwood (his best friend Isabelle's older brother) from afar, always believing that Alec is pretty much indifferent to him and definitely not interested in Magnus romantically.In fact, Alec only ever really speaks to him when he's drunk and staying over at Magnus's apartment at weekends after partying with Izzy and Jace.Just when Magnus thinks that things can't get any worse, one Saturday night, Alec makes a drunken announcement that he's getting married...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Malec fan-fiction. I decided to write it as an AU story just to be on the safe side in case I made any mistakes with regards to the TV show canon, as I'm still catching up on Season 2 episodes here in the UK. 
> 
> I was re-watching the episode where Alec tells Magnus that he's getting married to Lydia and I was thinking about how Magnus would have probably just accepted a proposal from Alec there and then, even though they barely knew each other at that point, and that was what kind of inspired this story. :)
> 
> (Some kind of relationship or pre-relationship between Jace/Clary is kind of implied, or assumed, but not really talked about.)

"Magnus, I'm getting married."

This was the first semi-coherent sentence that Alec had said to him since they'd arrived at Magnus's apartment, after Magnus had shared a late-night walk home with a very drunk Alec, who had been rambling about anything and everything, from the cats that frequented Magnus's apartment, to his favorite TV shows, to how he thought that Jace and Clary were currently being idiots over something or other, and even something about vampires from the latest book series he was reading.

The rambling had continued while Magnus told Alec to go get ready for bed and he headed to his kitchen to get Alec a glass of water, giving him some privacy while he changed into a pair of Magnus's old pajamas.

Magnus had just managed to finally get Alec settled in his bed when the younger man had decided to casually mention the fact that he was getting married.

Not that Magnus generally minded the drunken rambling. After all, Alec spoke so little to him when he was sober that he was prepared to take anything he could get from Alec in the way of communication when he was drunk. It was one of the main reasons why Magnus always volunteered to walk Alec home, or even offered to let him stay over at his apartment on nights like these when Alec could no longer handle anymore alcohol, so that his more alcohol-tolerant siblings Izzy and Jace could continue their partying late into the night without having to worry about where their brother was or whether he was safe.

Surprisingly, both Izzy and Alec himself always seemed strangely enthusiastic about the idea of Alec leaving bars or clubs early to spend the night sleeping safely and comfortably in Magnus's bed or on Magnus's couch. He imagined that Izzy simply trusted him to keep Alec safe, as he'd always been considered as the  _slightly_  more responsible member of their group of friends, given that he was a little older than the others, but he wondered why  _Alec_  liked staying over at his place so much, especially when Alec never seemed to be very enthusiastic about speaking to him when he wasn't drunk.

Tonight, Izzy and Jace had wanted to head to some 'cool' new place they'd heard about called Pandemonium, where Clary and Simon were also apparently planning to hang out, so Magnus had volunteered to forgo the pleasures that Pandemonium would no doubt have to offer in order to keep an eye on an already drunk and tired Alec.

Not that Magnus was complaining about leaving the party early. A few years ago, he would have been the last to go home on a Saturday night (if he'd bothered to go home at all), but now, Magnus preferred spending these few treasured evenings with Alec, getting to see him open, unguarded, giggly and happy for a few hours before he fell into a peaceful sleep and woke up all grumpy again the next morning.

Alec's announcement that he was getting married, however, was definitely something that Magnus secretly wanted to complain about.

"Y-you're getting married?" Magnus asked him, for further clarification, trying to sound as calm as possible as he perched hesitantly on the side of his own bed, keeping a respectful distance while he watched Alec intently, hoping more than anything that Alec wasn't being serious.

Alec nodded, smirking to himself as he wriggled around a little in Magnus's bed and pulled the covers up around his shoulders, like he was really happy about his apparent engagement. He even giggled a little as he took a deep breath, exhaling into Magnus's pillow.

"Well, congratulations," Magnus attempted to smile back at him in response, trying not to let his shock at this news show on his face, and hoping that he at least  _sounded_  sincere and  _not_  like his heart was currently breaking into a million pieces.

He and Alec might not have ever been very close (in fact, Magnus was sure that the only thing that held them together was their mutual connection to Isabelle), but that didn't change the fact that Magnus had been in love with him from the moment he first met shy, nervous, blushing, deep, complicated,  _beautiful_ Alexander Lightwood, on the night when Magnus's best friend Izzy had practically dragged her brother out to a club with her because she'd decided that he needed to get out and socialize more. Magnus had never really preferred the strong, silent types in the past, but for the first time in a long time, he had actually been rendered speechless when Izzy first introduced him to Alec.

Of course, Magnus had tried, at first, to see if there was any possibility that Alec might be interested in him, turning on his usual charm, throwing in a few flirty remarks and innuendo-filled comments, paying even closer attention than usual to his hair and his make up on the nights he knew that Alec would be joining his sister for a drink, but he'd had no luck, as Alec had always looked either embarrassed or uncomfortable by Magnus's flirty remarks, so he'd eventually backed off. Given that Jace always tried to set Alec up with attractive women at every bar they drank at, Magnus had also started to assume that Alec was probably straight.

"W-who's the lucky girl?" he asked Alec with another insincere smile. He couldn't help wondering who this mystery woman might be, especially as Alec didn't seem to have many female friends, and Izzy hadn't mentioned anything about Alec going on dates, or seeing anybody romantically.

He eventually decided, after a few seconds of silent speculation, that it was probably Lydia, Alec's boss at his family's law firm, as she seemed to be the only single woman who Alec spent any significant amount of time with, when he wasn't spending time with his siblings and their friends. If it  _was_ Lydia, then Magnus was already wildly jealous of her.

"G-girl?" Alec asked Magnus slowly with a confused frown. Magnus tried really hard not to think about how adorable Alec looked when he frowned like that. " _Guy_ , Magnus," Alec corrected him, wrinkling his nose and sighing.

Magnus was sure that he felt his heart breaking all over again. The fact that Alec was getting married to a man was so much  _worse_ -from Magnus's point of view, anyway-because it meant that even though Alec had apparently been interested in men all along, he  _still_  hadn't been interested in Magnus. In fact, Magnus wasn't even sure that Alec liked him very much as a person, if his tense body language and reluctance to engage in conversation with Magnus when he was sober were anything to go by.

"Oh," was all that Magnus was able to muster up as a response, his voice sounding flat.

He was just about to say something about how this mysterious guy didn't know how lucky he was when…

"You're not a girl, Magnus," Alec mumbled sleepily, his eyes half-closed. " _You're_  a hot  _guy_ , a beautiful guy. In fact, your beauty's almost… _magical_ ," Alec giggled, nuzzling his nose into Magnus's pillow.

Magnus was just about to tease Alec about how he would never giggle like that when he was sober, but he stopped mid-sentence as a strange realization slowly hit him. His eyes started to widen in shock.

"A-Alexander," Magnus spoke slowly, carefully, feeling kind of confused. "Just so we're clear, are you trying to tell me that you're getting married to  _me_?"

Surprisingly, Alec nodded. "I'm a traditional guy," he mumbled into Magnus's pillow, his speech a little slurred but his eyes fixed firmly on Magnus's face as he looked up at him. "I'm not like Izzy or Jace or even Simon. I don't wanna go out to bars every weekend; I don't dream about random hook ups. Not when I'm already secretly in love with  _you_. You're so perfect, and beautiful, and when I'm around you, I feel like I can't  _breathe_. I love your hair, and your eyes, and all your flirty lines that make me blush. I love how you always call me Alexander. I love sleeping here, in your bed. I just wanna be with  _you_. So tonight, after I'd had a couple drinks, I decided that I'm gonna get married to you."

Magnus sat in silence for a few moments, unable to get over his shock that Alec had apparently just called him beautiful and declared his drunken love for him. He also felt an overwhelming sense of relief that Alec wasn't  _really_  engaged to some anonymous man or woman.

Then he had to remind himself that Alec had been drinking, and probably didn't know what he was actually saying, and this declaration of eternal love was probably all some kind of drunken joking around.

As a result, Magnus decided to settle on amusement as his response. "Well, this is all a tad sudden, isn't it?" Magnus grinned at Alec, resisting the temptation to run a hand fondly through Alec's hair. "After all, we barely know each other."

"I've got to follow my heart," Alec shrugged, using a line that was probably taken from the Clary-or-Izzy-book-of-drunken-quotes, as it definitely didn't sound like something that Alec would normally say. The majority of Alec's most 'profound' quotes were all about logic and reason and doing what was right, and not letting the heart rule the head.

"Were you ever planning on sharing our wedding plans with me?" Magnus asked with another exasperated smirk. After all, he would like to have  _some_  say in the matter, if a beautiful man ever decided that he wanted to marry him for real.

"Don't worry," Alec slurred, "I'm totally going to propose to you, one day, if I actually work up the nerve to talk to you when I hang out with you and Izzy during the day and I'm not drunk. I'm gonna try and do something really romantic when I eventually propose, even though I'll probably mess it up and drop the ring, or stumble over my words or trip over when I try to get down on one knee. But I'll try, for you." Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked panicked. "But, shhh, it's a secret, okay?" he whispered urgently. "I don't want you to know about this yet…"

"Your secret's safe with me, Alexander," Magnus told him, trying to sound completely serious and trying  _not_  to laugh. Alec was even more adorable than usual when he was drunk and unguarded like this, when he had no clue what he was actually saying or doing.

Alec seemed to relax into Magnus's pillows again for a few moments, his eyes slowly closing, but then he suddenly sat up, looking panicked. He grabbed Magnus's shoulders. "Please say yes, Magnus, when I ask you!" he whispered frantically. "You can plan the ceremony and the party-it'll be  _amazing_ , as you always say. You can paint your nails and wear your makeup and jewelry, go shopping and buy a new outfit..." (Magnus couldn't help rolling his eyes affectionately.) "You'll love it, I promise," Alec insisted.

"I'm sure I  _will_  love it, Alexander," Magnus smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder indulgently, feeling a strange sense of sadness at the thought that this was all just a part of Alec's drunken rambling. "But perhaps you should take a break from wedding planning for now and try to get some sleep?" He was already certain that Alec would feel humiliated by everything he had said when he woke up hungover in the morning, and Magnus really didn't want to prolong his potential embarrassment any further tonight.

Alec nodded and started to settle back down in the bed, but then another thought seemed to occur to him… "After the ceremony, can I take you to bed, Magnus? I could make love to you, here, on your bed… on those golden sheets you always say you love so much? I've never done it before-shh, don't tell Jace that though, he'll think it's hilarious- but, I want you, I want this...I think about it all the time, secretly, every time you make one of your flirty comments…"

Much to his own embarrassment (and surprise), Magnus actually started blushing as Alec talked about the two of them having sex. Magnus had had many relationships and sexual partners, sometimes several sexual partners at once, and he'd always considered himself to be pretty open and relaxed when it came to talking about what went on in the bedroom-or outside of the bedroom, depending on where the mood took him-but it felt like  _years_  since he'd actually 'made love', as Alec so eloquently put it. Years since he'd actually been with someone he loved. The thought of Alexander Lightwood being naked, with him, wanting him, in his bed, was overwhelming. It was too much, too magical an image to hold in his head when he knew that the image would be shattered in the morning by the harsh light of reality.

"I think you need to rest now, Alexander," Magnus whispered.

Alec nodded, closing his eyes as he settled on his front and hugged Magnus's pillow tight. Just when Magnus thought that Alec had drifted off to sleep and he therefore attempted to move quietly away from the bed, Alec started talking again, his words sounding even more slurred.

"I'm getting married and  _we're_  gonna live happily ever after, Magnus, here in your loft in Brooklyn. It'll be amazing, I promise…" He turned his head to look at Magnus and gave him the brightest smile that Magnus had ever seen. It was a smile that Magnus was sure could light up his whole apartment, a smile that made him feel strangely like a teenager with a crush, in spite of many relationships and sexual encounters since his days at high school. Magnus wished that Alec would smile more often. He wished that  _he_  could make Alec smile more often.

"You know I always keep my promises, Magnus..."

"That I do know, Alexander," Magnus smiled softly, feeling sad again.

Magnus watched Alec sleep for about half an hour before he slowly walked out of his room and headed for the couch, in order to make things easier for Alec in the morning, when he would no doubt be attempting to sneak out of the apartment before Magnus could talk to him.

He let out a soft sigh, a part of him wishing that the night could just last for a little while longer, so that Alec could stay in his bed, safe and warm, and Magnus could go over his words about the two of them getting married all over again.

Magnus had never really considered the possibility of marriage before. He wasn't even sure that he had ever been with anyone who loved him enough to want to marry him. But now, he felt a strange longing to exchange rings and vows and wake up in the same bed with the same person every morning. He felt like he was missing something that he had never really had in the first place.

* * *

Sure enough, early the next morning, Magnus had just managed to get dressed, apply his makeup, make tea, and sit back down on his couch when he caught sight of Alec moving quickly and silently towards Magnus's front door. His body language gave away just how tense he was as he looked down at the floor on his way to the door, apparently unaware that Magnus was awake and watching him.

"You pretty boys are all  _exactly_  the same," Magnus declared as he folded his arms and crossed his legs, letting out a theatrical sigh.

Alec jumped, startled, then he gasped and seemed to trip over his own feet.

"Dammit!" he cried out as he fell clumsily to the floor, apparently back to being his usual awkward, sober self.

He stood back up as quickly as he had fallen, dusting himself off and blushing, refusing to look Magnus in the eye.

"You promise me the earth to get into my bed," Magnus continued, as though nothing had happened, "and then you fail to deliver on those promises in the morning…" he finished with a dramatic flourish of his hand and a wink.

"Magnus….I….uh…." Alec spluttered with a deep blush, reverting back to the typical style of speech that he used with Magnus when he didn't have the assistance of alcohol to reduce his inhibitions. "I'm…sorry….about…the…uh…stuff I said, uh…last night…I'm not good with alcohol, or good at apologies..." he shrugged.

"I accept your apology, Alexander," Magnus smiled softly at him, as he stood up slowly and carefully, trying not to feel overwhelmed by disappointment that Alec clearly hadn't meant any of it.

As he was fully aware that Alec would probably have preferred to have silently left the apartment by now, he tried not to make him feel any more uncomfortable than necessary. "Relax, I'll just forget about everything you said. It's already in the past. After all, alcohol makes you say strange things…"

"Uh…yeah…" Alec shrugged, still looking like he might make a run for it at any moment. "Well...I gotta go...so, thanks for taking me to bed...I mean, thanks for letting me sleep in your bed, bye..."

He turned around and started to head towards the door again, much to Magnus's disappointment, but then he suddenly stopped. He stayed rooted to the spot for a few seconds, as though trying to make a decision about something, before he sighed and turned around and took a few steps closer to Magnus, looking more nervous than ever.

Magnus stared at him, trying not to look too confused.

"You know," Alec mumbled, blushing again and still refusing to look Magnus in the eye, "I uh…they say that alcohol also just makes you more honest, about how you feel…and uh…stuff. Not that I'm saying that we should just get married right now, or that you'd even think of me like that, but...uh...yeah..." He took a deep breath. It looked like it had taken all of his strength to summon the courage to say what he'd just said, but also like he'd needed to say it; like he'd needed to take that first step over some kind of invisible barrier.

It took a few seconds for Magnus to process what Alec was trying to tell him, but then he felt a grin spread slowly over his face as he realized that Alec was confirming that his declarations from last night hadn't just been brought on by drunken rambling.

Magnus had to resist the urge to put some music on and dance triumphantly around his apartment. He couldn't believe that this whole time, Alec had always acted so strangely around him not because he disliked him or because he was indifferent to him, but because he  _liked_  him, and he was just too shy to tell him, until the declaration had come out in the extreme as a marriage proposal. Magnus almost felt tears of happiness threatening to spill over. He'd never even considered himself to be worthy of Alec's attention, and now Alec was practically declaring his love for him.

Instead of breaking into a song and dance, he settled on running a hand soothingly up and down Alec's arm for a few brief moments. He decided to keep things light-hearted, but still a little flirtatious…

"Alexander, if you and I are going to get married, then we should  _at least_  go to dinner first, get to know each other, have a conversation…" Magnus grinned, as he ran his other hand over his ear, trying to act coy.

Although he still looked embarrassed, Alec actually managed to smile at Magnus. It was a smile that Magnus very rarely saw when Alec was sober. Magnus already knew that he was going to get addicted to that smile.

"Uh…yeah…okay…marriage...I mean dinner, dinner's good. I mean, dinner, with you, is good…" he grinned again, still looking embarrassed.

Magnus smiled back at him, trying not to laugh out loud at Alec's awkwardness for fear of scaring him off.

He had just started to walk away from Magnus again and towards the door when he stopped and walked back towards Magnus, looking embarrassed but also a little amused.

With another blush, he got down on one knee and looked up at Magnus, his expression sincere. "Magnus Bane, will you do me the honor of going to dinner with me tonight?"

Magnus stared in shock for a few seconds, surprised that Alec actually had a sense of humor beneath the serious expressions and the sarcastic remarks and the awkward body language.

"I'd love that, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus grinned at him, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time, maybe ever.

As Alec stood up, the two of them both laughed at Alec's unexpected joke, sharing the amusement, much to Magnus's delight. Alec even held Magnus's hand, briefly, before he left the apartment, still blushing as he headed out of the door.

Magnus knew that it was only early days, and that any relationship with Alec Lightwood would take a lot of work and patience on both of their parts, but he was already picturing romantic proposals, amazing ceremonies and golden sheets...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a second part to Getting Married. :)
> 
> Featuring the usual misunderstandings, miscommunication, supportive Izzy and (hopefully) fluff and romance.
> 
> Izzy/Simon is hinted at in this chapter, but Magnus/Alec are the main couple.

Alec was acting very strangely.

Not that strange behavior on Alec's part was really anything new to Magnus-Alec still had his moments of blushing, or stumbling over his words, or tripping over thin air, or starting conversations about the most random topics, especially when he was drunk- but these moments were more endearing to Magnus than exasperating, and he had gotten used to all of that strange behavior in the short time that he had been dating Alec.

The problem was that today, Alec was acting strangely in a  _different_ way than usual. In a way that seemed to suggest that he had something to hide.

It had all started this morning when, instead of waking up slowly and calmly, Alec had woken up abruptly, his eyes widening as he sat up quickly and practically jumped out of Magnus's bed, frantically checking his phone before mumbling something about having to get to work.

Magnus had sighed in protest and attempted to get him to stay in bed for a little longer, but Alec had been insistent that he had to go, simply acknowledging Magnus's reminder that Alec had agreed to have lunch with him later with a quick nod and a wave of his hand before he practically ran out of the loft.

Magnus had been left sitting on the edge of his bed, feeling kind of bewildered. Alec hadn't acted like that since the morning after his drunken confession about wanting to marry Magnus, which, after the initial embarrassment, had at least confirmed his true feelings for Magnus and marked the unofficial beginning of their relationship, with the two of them going out for dinner that very same night.

Since then, Alec had always seemed to be very comfortable with staying over at Magnus's Brooklyn loft, even without the help of alcohol to lower his inhibitions. They might not have fully taken the 'sex step' yet (for the first time since he had started dating anyone, Magnus was really making an effort to take things slow in this relationship, because all of this was new to Alec), but Alec still seemed perfectly happy to sleep in Magnus's bed with him, the two of them cuddling up under the covers as they slept, or kissing slowly as their hands wandered, before they fell asleep and woke up peacefully together in the morning, with Magnus usually getting one of Alec's rare happy, genuine smiles as their eyes opened, before Alec started to complain in whispers about having to get up and get ready for work.

Magnus wasn't sure what had changed this morning; he didn't know what had caused Alec to jump up out of bed without so much as a smile, or what had caused him to run away.

After Alec's strange behavior when he woke up, Magnus had called him a couple of times throughout the morning, just to check that Alec was okay, but the first time he called, Alec had sounded distant and distracted for the entire conversation, and the second time, Maryse, Alec's mother, had answered the phone on her son's behalf, insisting that Alec had just got caught up with some work issue and would call him back later, although Magnus hadn't been able to shake off the suspicion that she also sounded kind of tense, and like she maybe wasn't telling the whole truth.

* * *

After that tense phone conversation, Magnus almost hadn't expected Alec to show up at the loft for lunch, but to Magnus's surprise, he arrived when he said he would, looking kind of out of breath, as though he had just been running around all over Brooklyn, and he was acting strangely reluctant to take his leather jacket off, in spite of the trickle of sweat on his forehead and a red flush to his cheeks.

After only a couple of minutes into their lunch however, Magnus started to think that Alec might as well have  _not_  shown up, because it seemed like his thoughts were somewhere else; he barely touched his food, and he only responded with one-word answers while Magnus talked in detail about his day so far.

Magnus couldn't help feeling a rush of panic as a couple of strange suspicions suddenly formulated in his mind: What if Alec was getting bored of their relationship? What if there was somebody else on the scene? What if Alec wanted to break up with him?

He knew that his and Alec's friends might just put these feelings down to paranoia, if he confided in them-Magnus had been hurt emotionally before in previous relationships, and those past feelings of rejection didn't just go away overnight-but still, he couldn't shake off the suspicion that something wasn't quite right, or that there was something going on that he didn't know about, especially when Alec kept checking his phone under the table when they were supposed to be eating dessert, like he really didn't want Magnus to see what he was looking at on his phone screen.

Even worse, Magnus thought as Alec got up from the table, still looking distant, what if there was something going on in Alec's life that was stressing him out? Maybe a family thing? Or a work issue? Or maybe he'd received some kind of bad news this morning? Alec was still shy; he still struggled to fully open up to people, and it was entirely possible that he was afraid to admit that something was getting to him.

Therefore, as Alec was getting ready to leave the apartment to go back to work, Magnus stopped him by gently grabbing his arm.

"Alexander," he said as he ran his hand slowly up and down Alec's arm, trying to sound calm while Alec frowned at him in apparent confusion, "if something's bothering you, you know that you can tell me, right?"

"Nothing's bothering me," Alec replied, his tone of voice sounding kind of flat. Magnus also couldn't help noticing that he didn't look Magnus in the eye when he answered.

Magnus sighed sadly as Alec left the apartment, feeling kind of helpless. After only a few short minutes, he made a rash decision. As quickly and as quietly as possible, he headed out of the apartment and onto the streets outside, walking in the direction that he knew that Alec would take on his way back to work.

Following Alec like this went completely against Magnus's better judgement, or sense of morality, but he had to find some way of discovering what was going on with his boyfriend, just in case something really was causing him any distress.

Finally, he caught up with Alec, who was walking a few feet ahead of Magnus and appeared to be in deep conversation on his phone.

Magnus hung back, watching Alec discreetly at a distance from around the nearest corner.

"Listen," he heard Alec say to whoever he was talking to, "you can't tell Magnus, okay? I don't want him to find out about this yet…"

Magnus felt a fresh wave of fear as he listened to Alec's conversation. He was so concerned that he forgot to follow Alec any further, and instead he stayed still as Alec walked even further away and turned another corner.

Magnus leaned against the wall for little while before he headed back to his apartment, playing the words of Alec's brief conversation over and over in his mind, trying to work out what they meant, or more specifically, trying to work out what Alec didn't want him to find out about.

As though he had somehow sensed that he was currently playing a starring role in Magnus's thoughts, Magnus's phone suddenly started to ring, and the name 'Alexander' flashed up on the screen.

"Magnus…uh…I….uh…just wanted to check that you'd be home later?" Alec mumbled as soon as Magnus answered, reminding Magnus of Alec's typical style of speech when they had gone on their first date three months ago, when Alec had nervously called Magnus all day in the run up to the date, checking where he wanted to go, what he should wear and what time he should pick him up. It was the style of speech that Alec had also used towards the end of the date, when he'd walked Magnus home and hesitantly asked Magnus if he could kiss him, blushing the whole time, while Magnus hadn't been able to help grinning in response as he thought about how adorable Alec was when he was nervous. Only now, Alec's words were causing him to feel fear rather than adoration.

"Uh, okay, good," Alec continued when Magnus confirmed that he would be home when Alec finished work. "It's just that I, uh…I need to talk to you about something…"

As he hung up the phone, Magnus felt a strange mixture of hope that Alec was going to confide in him about whatever it was that was troubling him, and apprehension that Alec was going to deliver some kind of bad news, or maybe even announce that he wanted to break up.

After pacing the apartment for a little while, Magnus took out his phone and started dialling his best friend Izzy's number. After all, if anyone would know what was up with Alec, it would be Alec's sister.

"Nothing's the matter with Alec," Izzy giggled after Magnus attempted to explain the situation over the phone. Yet Magnus had a sneaking suspicion that her laughter sounded a little forced. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he was even sure that he could hear a quiet voice in the background, as though someone else was talking to Izzy at the same time. "I'm sure my big brother's just being his usual, intense self…"

"But he's acting so-"

"Anyway," Izzy quickly cut him off with another high-pitched, false-sounding giggle, "you and I are definitely going to need to go shopping this weekend, Magnus," she insisted, as though this matter was very important right now, "and probably the weekend after that, and the weekend after that…."

Magnus tried to ask Izzy what they could possibly need to go shopping for now-not that Magnus was ever usually opposed to shopping trips, but he'd already spent so much money on his last shopping spree with Izzy after she'd been determined to buy expensive outfits for her and Simon so that they could get into some apparently totally-cool-but-exclusive club in the city, and then she'd also insisted that Magnus should buy a new, expensive outfit, too, so that he didn't miss out-and well, Magnus didn't exactly need much persuading when it came to buying clothes; but now that he was in a relationship, he knew that he had to be a little more careful about these impulsive spending sprees.

"Trust me," she continued, "we really need to go shopping for new clothes."

After their conversation ended, Magnus hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh, wondering what crazy scheme Izzy was planning that required the two of them to buy new outfits.

Moreover, Izzy's apparent obliviousness to Alec's current situation didn't do much to calm Magnus's nerves.

* * *

Magnus spent the next couple of hours staring morosely out his living room window, watching the rain trickle down slowly onto the Brooklyn streets. At any other time, he would have laughed to himself at the thought of how much he looked like he was currently appearing in some kind of music video, especially as he was wearing expensive clothes and had just fixed his hair and reapplied his eyeliner, but right now, he didn't really feel like laughing.

As he sat staring out of the window, he thought about his and Alec's relationship over the past three months.

He thought about that first day, after Alec's drunken confession, after Alec had asked him out on a date, and Magnus had felt so happy. He had even put on his favorite music as he got ready for the date, dancing around his apartment a little, only stopping when he got a call from Izzy, who had practically screamed with joy the second Magnus answered the phone, telling him about all the secret plans she'd already come up with to get Alec and Magnus together (apparently, she'd been at the point of forcing them to play some kind of game that sounded a lot like Spin the Bottle, in a desperate attempt to get Alec to kiss Magnus), but now she was so happy because 'they'd worked it all out on their own!'.

It was only as Magnus had started to apply his makeup for the date and he looked in the mirror and realized that his hand was shaking, that the thought had come into his head that maybe this was  _it_ ; that maybe  _Alec_  was going to be it for him.

Then Magnus thought about the actual date with Alec that evening, how Alec had shown up at his front door right on time holding a red rose and blushing an even darker shade than the rose (Magnus had been convinced that the rose was Izzy's idea). The first date had been kind of awkward, with Alec looking pretty terrified the whole time and tripping over the stairs in the restaurant as soon as they arrived, and there'd been a few awkward silences and blushes.

Not to mention the fact that Izzy and Clary had somehow thought that it would be a good idea to spy on them throughout their date (Clary at least had been a little more subtle about it, walking past the restaurant window a few times wearing a long jacket with a hood that half-obscured her face, but the sight of Izzy not-so-discreetly pressed up against the glass as she observed them had gotten kind of distracting after a while and had made Alec act even more nervous), but still, from Magnus's point of view, the date had been perfect, because he'd been on that date with  _Alec_ , and Alec had walked him home and kissed him goodnight.

Then they'd gone on even more dates, sometimes at bars and restaurants, and at other times they'd just stayed at Magnus's apartment, drinking tea or cocktails as they talked late into the night, getting to know each other. Alec had got slightly less nervous with each date, opening up a little more every time, and Magnus had tried to be patient with him, gently coaxing him into sharing more of his thoughts and feelings, as well as trying to explain the general ins and outs of relationships to Alec.

As well as going on dates together, they'd also continued to go out at weekends with Izzy-and Jace, Clary and Simon often joined them, too. Alec was a lot less awkward now when Magnus was out with all his friends, and he even let Magnus buy him drinks and sometimes agreed to dance with him, in spite of Jace's obvious laughter whenever Alec headed for the dancefloor.

He also thought about the night when Alec had nervously asked him to be his boyfriend, when the two of them were cuddled up in bed together not long after their first few dates, because he wanted things to 'be official', and Magnus had readily agreed, trying not to laugh at how nervous Alec sounded when he asked him.

And the whole time, Magnus had been so  _happy_ ; so content; it just felt so natural, sharing his life with Alec, being the one to make Alec smile and laugh. He knew that he would be heartbroken if Alec wanted to break up with him. Already, he didn't think that he could live without him.

Eventually, Magnus snapped out of his memories and decided that he couldn't keep still any longer with all this pent-up nervous energy. Instead, he decided to make himself useful for the rest of his day off, and he headed out to carry out a couple of errands and visit a few friends.

* * *

Magnus had managed to ignore his feelings of confusion and apprehension for a little while, but as soon as he headed back to his Brooklyn loft, the nerves started to come back as he remembered that he would be seeing Alec soon, and Alec needed to 'talk to him about something'.

As he opened his front door, Magnus was mentally preparing a whole speech that he was going to give to Alec about how Alec could just tell him if there was something that was bothering him, that he was here for him, no matter what; that Alec should just be honest, that they had to get whatever it was out in the open...but the second he walked through the door, Magnus was struck by the feeling that something was  _different_  about the apartment.

It was only when he looked down at the floor that he noticed that rose petals had for some reason been scattered all over it.

He wondered why there were rose petals everywhere. It seemed like the kind of thing that Magnus himself would do, but he knew he hadn't done it today, not when things had been so weird between him and Alec…

Then, he realized that the rose petals were scattered in some kind of trail, leading to the living room. His heart beating fast, Magnus headed towards the living room, and then he saw Alec, standing right in the middle of the room, his body language tense as he stared at Magnus intently.

Magnus was just getting over his surprise at seeing Alec (and trying not to think about how Alec must be the most beautiful man that he'd ever had the privilege of dating), when he noticed that the room was full of candles, as well as a few extra rose petals.

Magnus blinked in confusion a few times. "What's all this about?" he asked Alec with a frown.

It wasn't that he was opposed to candles and rose petals in the apartment-Magnus could be quite the romantic, after all-he just had no idea why  _Alec_  had decided to decorate the room like this, especially when he still looked so tense, when he was meant to be here to talk to Magnus about something.

Alec seemed to be taking a few deep breaths. "Magnus, I love you…."

Magnus felt suddenly fearful as he half-expected a 'but...' followed by something like, 'this isn't working' or, 'I want to break up' or even, 'something really bad has happened', but then Alec did something that Magnus definitely wasn't expecting-he took another deep breath and  _got down on one knee_.

Magnus could only stare in shock, his eyes wide. He was sure that his heart skipped a couple beats.

"I…uh…I had this long, romantic speech prepared that Izzy helped me write," Alec muttered, blushing bright red, "but now, now I'm thinking I should maybe just say what I feel…"

All that Magnus could do was nod, feeling too shocked to speak, and Alec seemed to take that as a sign that he should continue.

"Magnus, I…I know we haven't been dating long, and other people will say it's too soon, but this, between us," said Alec, pointing awkwardly from himself to Magnus, his hand shaking, "it just feels right. And…uh…I think you feel the same…maybe. All that stuff I said to you that time I was drunk, about wanting to marry you, I might have been embarrassed as hell the next morning, but I meant it, Magnus, and all those promises I made you, too. I never wanted to marry anyone until I met you. And I...I hope you feel the same. So, Magnus Bane, will you marry me?" He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and took out an actual, real engagement ring, his hand still shaking.

Magnus let out an involuntary gasp as Alec held out the ring box. He couldn't believe that this was real, that this was actually happening. He continued to stare at Alec in wide-eyed disbelief, still feeling too surprised to actually formulate words.

Apparently, Alec had taken his silence as reluctance. "Do you not want to?" he asked Magnus, looking nervous, vulnerable, hurt, even. "Is it too soon? Did I do it wrong? Did I say or do something embarrassing?"

"Alexander, I thought that you were breaking up with me, or that something bad had happened."

Of course, Magnus couldn't help blurting out the first coherent thought that came into his head, instead of reassuring Alec that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Huh?" Alec asked with a frown as he slowly got to his feet. "Why would I break up with you?"

"Today, Alexander, you just seemed so distant, so tense, so secretive," Magnus explained, now finding his voice. "I thought that you were hiding something, keeping secrets from me….I never realized that  _this_  is what you were hiding…" As he pointed to the ring, Magnus realized that his own hands were shaking, and he knew that he must still be in shock. He just hadn't expected something like this; partly because they were still in the early days of their relationship, and partly because Magnus was generally pessimistic when it came to love and romance after being hurt so many times in the past, but the thought that Alec would propose to him tonight had never even crossed his mind.

"Magnus," said Alec soothingly, as he took a step closer. Magnus was reminded of the morning after Alec's drunken confession, when they were still working through the truth behind everything that Alec had said. Only now, their roles were reversed, because Alec was the one who seemed to be calmly offering reassurance while Magnus was still shaking with nerves. "I'm sorry. I was just nervous about the proposal. And I was trying really hard to keep it a secret; I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Then I got a call this morning to go pick up the ring, and then I was trying to hide the ring, and organize the candles and the rose petals, and stop every single member of my family from 'accidentally' telling you what was going on, and I had to make sure you would be home. I never wanted you to think tha-"

"Yes," said Magnus suddenly, cutting off Alec's explanation. He knew that he didn't need to hear any more of it, now that he knew the truth. It was as though the word had been dragged up from his heart before his brain could think about what it wanted him to say next.

"W-what?" Alec asked him, his voice sounding just as shaky as Magnus's.

"Yes," Magnus repeated, sounding more certain than he had ever sounded in his life.

Still, Alec looked at him, like he was unsure if Magnus was actually saying yes to his proposal, or to something else.

"I'd love to marry you, Alexander Lightwood."

At last, Alec smiled his full, happy, genuine smile-it was a smile that Magnus was already obsessed with, and he made a silent promise that he was going to make sure Alec continued to smile like that after they were married.

And then Alec's arms were around him, the two of them holding each other tightly, and Magnus felt giddy, dizzy almost with excitement, with happiness, with disbelief that something this good had just happened. He hadn't felt like this in so long, maybe even years; he wasn't sure that there'd ever been anyone before Alec who had made him feel such intense emotions.

He knew that people would say that this was crazy, that it was too soon; his friends would probably remind him that he'd always insisted that he didn't want to get married, and they hadn't even had sex yet (although Magnus now had a feeling that Alec had been waiting until they got married for that to happen-he was a 'traditional guy', after all), but Magnus didn't care. He'd been in relationships that had lasted much longer that had never made him feel as happy as being with Alec made him feel. Time wasn't always the best judge of a decision.

Besides, their lives already felt like they were entwined-Alec's friends had become his friends and vice-versa; he and Alec practically lived together; and it wasn't like things were perfect all the time-they'd already had their fair share of stress and arguments caused by work pressure or families or miscommunication, but they'd got through it all, and they could continue to get through it.

Eventually, the two of them pulled apart and grinned at each other again, before Alec leaned in for a kiss.

Magnus almost wanted to laugh at the idea that all of this had started with a random drunken confession from Alec that he was going to marry Magnus, and now they were getting married for real. He'd been so excited just at the prospect of getting to call Alec his boyfriend when they first made things official, but now he would be able to call Alec his  _husband_.

However, he had to blink away a tear from his eye when Alec pulled back from the kiss so that he could gently slip the ring onto Magnus's finger.

"So, was it romantic enough?" Alec asked him, still sounding nervous, in spite of his grin.

"It was perfect, Alexander," Magnus assured him. He fully allowed himself to feel an overwhelming sense of relief now that he knew that Alec wasn't breaking up with him, now he knew that they were okay. "You definitely delivered on your drunken promise…"

Alec looked pleased with himself, albeit a little embarrassed.

"Well, it looks like your sister was right about needing to go shopping again soon," Magnus grinned, as he suddenly realized that Izzy might have been hinting earlier on that they would need to go _wedding_ shopping. Maybe Izzy could help him plan the ceremony, too.

Alec rolled his eyes as soon as the word 'shopping' was mentioned, but he didn't say anything to protest.

"And," Magnus added, running a hand over his ear with a deceptively coy grin, deciding that it would be fun to make Alec blush all over again, "I think I'm going to have to go find those golden sheets I love so much…"


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding ceremony was amazing, even if Magnus did say so himself.

They'd opted for a simple rooftop ceremony, using the rooftop of Magnus's apartment building. The low key ceremony had been decided on partly because they both knew that anything too big or too formal or too over-the-top would be a little too much for Alec, when he was so nervous about saying his vows in front of the people he knew well, and partly because Magnus wanted to keep the ceremony laid-back and intimate; something special that they could share only with their close friends and family.

After a few months of careful planning, he and Alec (with plenty of help from Izzy) had come up with a color combination of blue and gold for the ceremony, as gold had always been a particular favorite color of Magnus's, while Alec had always liked the color blue. They also decided that the two colors complemented each other, and that they each suited the two of them well.

After they'd decided to wear each other's favorite color, Alec opted for wearing gold, while Magnus wore dark blue, and, as Alec had drunkenly promised on the night that he'd admitted his feelings for Magnus and told him that he was going to get married to him, Magnus also got to style his hair and wear jewelry, and put on his make up and paint his nails in a way that matched up with the color theme of the ceremony.

The chairs and tables also kept to the color theme, and the guests' tables had gold and blue flower petals scattered over them in honor of Alec's choice to scatter rose petals over the apartment floor when he officially proposed to Magnus.

Even the separate area set up for drinks and fancy cocktails matched up with the theme, with the bar decorated with blue and gold flowers, and a few of the cocktails incorporating rose petals, which floated delicately at the top of brightly-colored liquids.

As the day of the wedding had drawn ever closer however, Magnus found that he wasn't even that concerned about the finer details of the ceremony, in the end: all he cared about was getting to be married to Alec; he wanted them to get started with sharing the rest of their lives together. Yet that didn't mean that Magnus wasn't totally overwhelmed when he arrived at his and Alec's rooftop ceremony and took in all of the details around him.

Magnus might have been the first one to say that the ceremony was amazing, but the other guests also agreed with this assessment; well, much later into the evening, after they'd got over their initial shock that they were at Alec's wedding to Magnus in the first place, anyway…

Magnus's friends in particular seemed unable to disguise their widened eyes as they arrived just before the ceremony got started at sunset and they headed to their seats. Magnus's close friend Catarina raised her eyebrows at him and shrugged in apparent disbelief as she took her seat near the front, and Magnus simply grinned and shrugged back at her, the two of them sharing their silent sense of shock that this was really happening.

Magnus could hardly blame his friends for their reaction. He too was still in a state of shock that in a few short months since Alec's first drunken proposal, he was now about to get married to Alexander Lightwood for real; not to mention that he was still feeling a sense of shock that after years of vowing never to get married to anyone, he was actually getting married at all. The two of them might have had a few more months between Alec's proposal and the day of the wedding to get to know each other even better and settle into their relationship, but still, it didn't make this moment feel any less surreal to Magnus.

Yet even  _Alec's_  friends and family seemed to be a little surprised that they were at this particular ceremony when they all arrived, and Magnus couldn't help thinking that Alec probably hadn't ever mentioned anything about getting married to anyone before the night of his drunken proposal.

However, Alec looked nowhere near as surprised or as nervous as Magnus was sure he himself looked when the two of them stood opposite each other in front of everyone, getting ready to begin saying their vows; Magnus had worried that nerves about the wedding or the stress of getting ready for the ceremony would get the better of Alec, but no such thing had happened. Surprising them all, Alec had remained remarkably calm in the build up to the event, even taking charge of a lot of the planning and organizing, along with his sister. Magnus was starting to suspect that when there was an important task to complete, Alec was able to put his nerves aside and take control of the situation.

Magnus felt a little calmer as he and Alec shared a look and Alec smiled at him, looking genuinely happy, giving Magnus the smile that he always longed to see.

"You okay?" Alec mouthed to him, and Magnus simply nodded in response, trying to put on a relaxed smile.

Alec smiled back at him, the picture of calm.

The image was in stark contrast to Jace, who was acting as Alec's best man and seemed to be making a big deal out of fixing Alec's hair and jacket every few seconds, like he just couldn't get anything about Alec's outfit to look right.

Jace only stopped fixing Alec's jacket buttons after a stern glance from Maryse, who was sitting in the front row and looking on edge, like she was terrified of even the slightest thing going wrong. Magnus knew that Alec's mother often attended formal events in the city as part of her job, mingling with the rich and famous, and he could only hope that her son's wedding would live up to her typical high standards.

"You ready?" Alec whispered the moment Jace finally stepped to one side, just before their friend Luke started to move towards them with various documents in hand, ready to officiate the ceremony after Alec had made the suggestion that he should do this, and Luke had officially become ordained in the run up to the big day.

Magnus was only able to nod again. Yet for all his nerves, he had never felt more ready for anything in his life. Still, the moment felt a little dreamlike, and Magnus hoped more than anything that all of this  _wasn't_ just some amazing dream.

However, as soon as the soft, gentle music started playing, Magnus suddenly felt like everything else had faded into the background, and for a few brief moments, it seemed as though it was just him and Alec, standing on the rooftop.

The ceremony was definitely eventful, from Magnus's point of view, anyway, but this only seemed to make their wedding all the more special...

As the music continued to play, Izzy moved to stand next to Magnus, acting as his equivalent of a best man, or 'best woman', as she'd been describing her role in the wedding ceremony for months. After several years of being Magnus's best friend, Izzy had decided for herself that she would rather have this role than act as bridesmaid.

It had worked out pretty well that Izzy was acting as Magnus's 'best woman', because it meant that both Izzy and Jace could play an equal role in the ceremony.

Next, the guests all sighed or placed their hands over their hearts as Madzie, Magnus's goddaughter, walked down the aisle, scattering rose petals as she went, making an adorable flower girl.

For the first few steps, her movements were slow and graceful, just like they'd practiced, but all of that went out the window the second she laid eyes on Alec.

"Al-ec!" she cried out with a joyful smile, before she quickly ran the rest of the way down the aisle, distracted from the ceremony and forgetting all about her rose petals.

Magnus tried not to laugh as he remembered that Madzie hadn't seen much of Alec lately, what with all of the wedding planning. 

 _He'd_ seen her only yesterday when he went to pick up wedding outfits with Catarina, but Alec hadn't been with them at the time. Madzie had quickly grown close to Alec in the few months that he and Magnus had been together, and Magnus guessed that she was too happy to see him now to focus on her role as flower girl.

Maryse looked kind of perplexed as Madzie ran towards Alec, and Catarina looked embarrassed as she stood up a little in her seat, as though to tell Madzie to calm down, but Magnus simply dismissed her worries with a smile and a wave of his hand.

Alec also didn't seem to be concerned about this turn of events, because he scooped Madzie up in his arms with a smile, drawing more comments from several guests about how adorable this moment was.

Next, the bridesmaids started to walk down the aisle; first their friend Maia, closely followed by Clary Fray.

Magnus smiled in encouragement as Clary approached them, looking nervous. He thought back to the week after he and Alec got engaged, when he'd returned to his loft one evening after work only to find Clary sitting on his couch, crying.

Magnus had rushed towards her in concern, fearing that something bad had happened, before she'd started talking between her sobs. "I-I never even knew that he thought of me as his friend," Clary had sobbed while Magnus watched her with a confused frown. "S-sometimes, I wasn't even sure that he l-liked me very much; I thought he only tolerated me because of Jace, or Izzy…b-but today, he asked me to be his  _bridesmaid_ …"

In that moment, Magnus had worked out that Clary was so overcome with emotion not only at being asked by Alec to be a bridesmaid, but also because this invitation had made her realize (much to her surprise) that Alec considered her to be one of his close friends.

Magnus hadn't exactly been surprised at Clary's ignorance of Alec's feelings of friendship towards her-after all, Alec had apparently been in love with  _him_  the whole time he'd known him, and Magnus had been completely unaware of this until Alec's drunken confession. He'd decided that Alec just had his own unique way of showing that he cared about people.

Maia, however, seemed a lot more confident in her role as Magnus and Alec's friend, as she grinned and winked at the two of them as she approached. They'd gotten to know her well since Magnus and Izzy had become friends, and they always started their evenings out with drinks at Maia's bar.

Alec continued to hold Madzie as the ceremony officially got started, and she only agreed to stand by the bridesmaids just before the two of them began to exchange their vows.

They recited the official marriage vows to begin, but then they both got to add in a few words of their own that they'd come up with. Alec's vows were surprisingly funny as he admitted to the guests a few of the words he'd said as part of his drunken proposal, earning him loud laughter from almost everyone, but then he got a little more serious as he talked about how he'd never even thought about marrying anyone until he met Magnus, but then suddenly, marriage had been all that he could think about.

"And Magnus, I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure we get the happily ever after I promised you that night," Alec insisted as he ended his vows.

Magnus knew that his friends probably expected him to lead with something humorous when it came to his own vows, but instead his words to Alec were surprisingly emotional as he tried to put into words how meeting Alec had made him suddenly want something that he'd never thought he could have, how he'd never felt about anyone else the way he felt about Alec, and how  _right_  everything had felt in the months since they started dating, how complete he felt now.

He also made a few promises of his own to Alec as he finished. "Alexander, I promise I'll prove to you every day that this was the best decision we ever made."

After they finished saying their vows, Alec's little brother, Max, stood up, holding a small, ornate pillow with their wedding rings balanced on top of it almost protectively in his hands, acting as their ring bearer.

Magnus guessed that Max must have been really worried in the build up to the ceremony at the possibility of dropping the rings, because not only was there a nervous expression on his face, but his steps towards them were also almost agonizingly slow, so much so that Magnus noticed Max's father, Robert, sighing impatiently and rolling his eyes.

Before either of Alec's parents could say anything to hurry Max along however, Max finally approached them with the rings still intact.

The moment they both took the rings off the pillow and placed them on each other's fingers, Max let out a loud, "Yes!" as he fist-pumped the air. "I didn't drop the rings!" he continued to shout, before he broke into a celebratory dance, causing both Magnus and Alec to get distracted from their new wedding rings as they laughed, along with most of the other guests.

Max's parents didn't seem to see the funny side, however, and Max quickly stopped his dance moves at a stern glance from both Maryse and Robert.

The official part of the wedding ceremony came to a close, and they were greeted by loud applause as they were officially pronounced as husbands, and then Alec leaned in for a kiss with a huge smile on his face.

Magnus had to blink back a few tears of happiness as the reality of the moment hit him-he was actually  _married_  now. It was something he never thought he'd want when he first arrived on the dating scene in the city, especially after so many not-so-great relationships in the past...but now, he couldn't have felt happier.

They'd both just let out a sigh of relief that this part of the ceremony had gone mostly to plan when Izzy, who had been the picture of composure in the run up to the wedding ceremony, suddenly broke down in tears, sobbing about she was just so  _happy_  for her brother, while a few people who knew her well watched her with expressions of shock at her sudden emotional outburst.

They had to pause in taking the official wedding photographs so that Alec could go over and comfort her.

A few members of Alec's family might have looked a little disapproving as Alec hugged Izzy for a long time, trying to help her calm down, almost like they felt like this moment was taking the attention away from the planned events of the evening, but Magnus couldn't bring himself to care about their reactions. Izzy had played such a big role in their relationship and their wedding planning, and Magnus felt nothing but affection for her as he thought about how sweet it was that her brother's wedding had moved her to tears.

He knew that Alec was lucky to have a sister like Izzy, while he was lucky to have her as a friend.

When Izzy finally stopped crying (with a little assistance from Simon, who also ran over to hug her and help her wipe away her smudged mascara after she and Alec stepped apart), she joined them all for photos, and everyone seemed to tactfully avoid mentioning the fact that her eyes now looked a little red.

After plenty more photos, and a lot of hugs and words of congratulations, a few of the tables and chairs were moved into place so all the guests could sit down at their tables to listen to the speeches before the food was served.

Jace's speech was predictably both tactless and hilarious; he incorporated plenty of embarrassing stories about Alec's childhood, and he even joked about how he'd tried to set Alec up with attractive women at bars up until recently, before he realized that he'd been totally off the mark with that, with this comment earning him loud laughter from the wedding guests.

He then went on to make a few embarrassing jokes about the wedding night as Alec groaned in embarrassment, but he at least finished his speech with a few words about how he'd never seen Alec as content as he'd looked since his first date with Magnus, and he even thanked Magnus for making Alec so happy. Jace ended his speech with one last joke about Alec's skills on the dance floor, which led to one last round of laughter and applause.

"That was inappropriate," Magnus heard Maryse mutter to Jace the moment he sat back down, her tone of voice full of disapproval.

Jace simply shrugged like he didn't care.

Izzy's speech was a lot more emotional, but she managed to joke a little about all the desperate attempts she'd made to get the two of them together, and how all of those attempts had been in vain, because they'd worked it all out for themselves in the end.

Magnus felt a little emotional himself as Izzy talked about how it couldn't have worked out more perfectly that her brother had married her best friend, about how amazing it was that two people she cared about so much were together.

"I couldn't be prouder of the two of you," she insisted with a smile, while Magnus smiled back at her. "And I love you so much, big brother."

Izzy ended her speech by raising her glass to them with tears in her eyes, and she sat back down to a loud round of applause, while Alec leaned over to give his sister a hug.

Simon in particular seemed to be trying his best to make the round of applause for Izzy go on for as long as possible, even resorting to shouting and stamping his feet as he clapped his hands, leading to a few more exasperated glances in his direction from Maryse and Robert, while Magnus put his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter.

After the speeches, they all ate and then drank a little more. The mood was happy, like people were ready for the party to get started.

Magnus was so distracted by the delicious food and desserts, and then all the after-dinner conversations going on all around him that he almost didn't hear the first musical notes of a slow song start to play.

It was only when Alec stood up from his seat and turned towards Magnus that Magnus remembered what was coming up next.

"Shall we?" Alec asked, sounding surprisingly confident and determined as he held out a hand to Magnus.

Magnus nodded and stood up, allowing Alec to lead him to the dance floor (which now took up half the rooftop after a few tables had been moved out of the way), so that they could have their first dance as a married couple.

As they took their places in the middle of the dance floor, Magnus noticed a flicker of nerves that seemed to appear in Alec's facial expression, as though he'd only just realized that they were on their own on the dance floor with a crowd of guests surrounding them, watching the two of them closely as they shared this moment.

However, after Magnus attempted to whisper a few words of reassurance in Alec's ear, the determined look seemed to reappear on Alec's face. He stood up a little taller, wrapping an arm more firmly around Magnus's waist, and Magnus wondered if he was silently reminding himself that this was all part of the wedding day tradition and that he therefore wanted to appreciate it, in spite of their audience.

Besides, Magnus already knew from their nights at clubs and bars in the city that Alec was a good dancer (even though he was sure that Alec would never admit this), and Magnus therefore had full faith that Alec would be able to do this.

They swayed in time to the music under the night sky, and Magnus allowed himself a brief moment of peacefulness to fully appreciate the beauty of the song, and the fact that he was dancing with Alec.

"Hey, Magnus Lightwood-Bane," Alec whispered in Magnus's ear as they danced, and Magnus practically felt the tingles race through his body at the words. He couldn't help grinning, feeling like a teenager with a crush. This was the first time he'd heard his new married name said out loud tonight, and it sounded so perfect.

"Hey, Alexander Lightwood-Bane," Magnus whispered back, liking the way the words sounded on his lips.

After the first dance, they were soon joined on the dance floor by Clary and Jace, and then Izzy and Simon, which took a little of the attention off the two of them.

Alec used this as an opportunity to pull Magnus in closer as the next slow song started playing, leaning his head on Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus held Alec a little tighter in return, the two of them embracing as they danced. Magnus felt relieved to be back in Alec's arms. As amazing as it was to have all of their friends and family here, the constant presence of wedding guests had meant that he and Alec hadn't been able to spend much time together at any point today, just the two of them, and they hadn't had any time to talk about everything that had happened tonight. Already, Magnus couldn't wait for the 'wedding night', when they would be alone in his apartment.

All too soon, the two of them had to break apart from one another so they could dance with the other guests, their closest friends and family, especially.

Alec went to dance with Izzy, while Magnus shared a dance with Catarina. Then they switched around again so Alec could dance with his mother, while Magnus joined Clary for a dance. Maryse then came over to dance with Magnus, while Alec danced with Maia.

Alec's mother looked a lot more relaxed now after a couple of drinks, and she told Magnus how proud she was to have him as her son-in-law.

As Magnus hugged her, he looked over her shoulder to see that Alec had moved away from the dance floor a little, and he now seemed to be deep in conversation with Simon. Simon was muttering something to Alec while Alec frowned at him, looking a little perplexed.

Magnus didn't have time however to wonder what they were talking about, as Izzy approached him for a dance just as Maryse gave him one last pat on the shoulder.

It took a few more dances before Magnus was able to take a break.

"Drink?" Alec asked Magnus as soon as Magnus managed to step away from the dance floor.

"Please," Magnus responded with a grateful nod and a sigh.

They approached the table that was being used as a bar tonight. Magnus noticed that Maia was currently standing behind the bar, assisting with the preparation of drinks, apparently unable to resist helping out, even on what was supposed to be a night off for her.

They asked for the most extravagant cocktails available and then went to sit at a vacant table.

Magnus sat back in his seat, facing Alec with a smile as he sipped his drink. It was nice to relax for a couple minutes and spend some time with his husband.

A few minutes after they sat down, Madzie ran over to the two of them with a smile. Magnus picked her up so she could sit on the seat with him.

Not long after that, Alec's younger brother, Max, headed over to the two of them. He looked a little tired now, and he leaned his head on his big brother's shoulder as Alec put an arm around him and pulled him in closer while he continued to talk to Magnus and Madzie.

As Magnus sat at the table with his husband and the two young children, he couldn't help thinking about the possibility of having a family with Alec. It was something that he'd never even allowed himself to dream about before, but now, Magnus was starting to wonder if this dream could maybe be a reality.

After a few more minutes, Simon and the rest of his band started to set up various microphones and musical instruments on the makeshift stage that had been put together for the evening's entertainment. Simon had been particularly enthusiastic about singing for them at the wedding, and Magnus and Alec hadn't wanted to refuse him.

"Good evening, Brooklyn!" Simon yelled into the microphone, as though he were about to play some sort of rock concert to a crowd of adoring fans.

Magnus noticed that Izzy smiled and shook her head affectionately, while Jace simply groaned and then rolled his eyes.

"Magnus, can we dance,  _please_?" Madzie asked him with a pleading look in her eye as soon as Simon's band started playing the opening notes of their first song.

"Of course, sweet pea," Magnus grinned at her, allowing Madzie to lead him back to the dancefloor.

Madzie was so small that she ended up standing on top of Magnus's feet while Magnus attempted to move the two of them around the dance floor. His goddaughter looked so happy the whole time the band sang their first song, apparently not sharing Jace's sentiments about Simon's band's not-so-great taste in music.

As Magnus danced with Madzie, he looked back over towards Alec. He noticed that Maryse and Robert were now looking after Max, who must have fallen asleep in Alec's arms at some point, while Alec had been joined at his table by Jace, who was currently whispering something in Alec's ear, looking like whatever he was saying was pretty urgent.

Magnus frowned as he noticed that Alec's eyes widened slowly as Jace spoke, then he looked a little flushed, before a worried look crossed his face.

Magnus was about to go and check that Alec was okay, but he was distracted by Catarina, who came over to continue dancing with Madzie so Magnus could have the chance to dance with a few of the other guests.

Magnus had always considered himself to be a pretty good dancer, but all of his dance moves were quickly overshadowed the moment Luke appeared on the dance floor, already looking pretty drunk and telling everyone that he was going to 'bust a few moves'.

Magnus stood back a little and watched with amusement as Luke did just that, while a circle of enthusiastic wedding guests quickly formed around him. He was soon joined by Clary, and the two of them provided their amused audience with some pretty elaborate dance routines, their moves looking well-practiced, almost as though the two of them did stuff like this a lot when they were at parties.

Alec joined Magnus at the side of the dance floor to watch the hilarious scene playing out in front of the two of them. He still looked like he was a little worried about something after his conversation with Jace, and he rolled his eyes in Luke and Clary's direction a couple times, but then he looked at Magnus and the two of them shared a grin.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he whispered in Magnus's ear, causing the tingly feeling to run through Magnus's body again.

Magnus nodded in agreement. It was getting late, and most of their guests' attention seemed to be focused elsewhere, and Magnus really couldn't wait to be alone with Alec tonight.

After a few hasty goodbyes, the two of them headed downstairs to Magnus's apartment, walking with their arms around each other the whole way there.

* * *

The moment they crossed the threshold into Magnus's loft, Alec gently pulled Magnus closer to him, their lips meeting for a kiss.

Magnus smiled softly into the kiss, happy to be back in Alec's arms after a long evening.

As they pulled apart a little, Magnus whispered, "The ceremony was amazing, Alexander." He really wanted Alec to know this, especially as Alec had been so concerned about everything going perfectly.

As Alec grinned, looking pleased with himself, Magnus briefly looked in the direction of the living room, where Izzy had displayed all of their wedding gifts at some point during the evening while they were still at the party. She'd tried her best to pile them up neatly on the coffee table, but there were so many of them that there were boxes and bags on the floor, too.

Magnus also had a few gifts of his own for Alec that he'd asked Isabelle to add to the pile of gifts, including an engraved front door key that he'd had made specially for Alec, to symbolize that this apartment was his now, too, just as much as it was Magnus's, as well as a few framed photos of the two of them to display in the apartment, and plane tickets for their honeymoon that they were going to take in Tokyo. But Magnus knew that all of the gift-giving and present-unwrapping could wait, for now. They had other important matters to take care of.

Judging by the intense look that suddenly appeared in Alec's eyes, Magnus guessed that his husband was thinking along the same lines.

Alec took one step in the direction of Magnus's bedroom ( _their_  bedroom now, Magnus reminded himself) before he held a hand out to Magnus, a questioning look in his eyes, like he was silently asking Magnus if this next step was okay. Magnus couldn't help noticing that Alec's hand shook a little, but the look on his face was determined.

Magus answered Alec's unspoken question with a nod, before he took hold of Alec's hand. His answer had been 'yes' when Alec proposed, when Alec asked him out on a date, when Alec asked if he would be his boyfriend; his answer had been 'yes' when they'd made their wedding vows to one another on the rooftop a few hours ago, and now Magnus was saying 'yes' to this, too.

Wordlessly, Alec led the two of them towards the bedroom.

As Magnus followed him, still keeping hold of Alec's hand, he felt like every nerve in his body was tingling in anticipation. He felt like he'd been waiting for this for so long, and he knew that Alec had also been waiting, not wanting to fully take that final sex step until they were officially married, with the two of them only taking small steps up to now, slowly undressing each other under the sheets most evenings and allowing their hands and mouths to wander a little.

Now that they  _were_  married and this was actually going to happen, Magnus felt a strange urge to play music and dance around a little in celebration, the way he'd done back when he was getting ready for his first date with Alec. But he didn't do any of that. Instead, he squeezed Alec's hand a little in reassurance as Alec opened the bedroom door.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Alec's eyes seemed to be drawn to the bed, and he looked at it with an amused expression. "Nice sheets," he muttered with a half-grin as he surveyed the golden sheets that Magnus had displayed on the bed especially for tonight.

Magnus grinned at him in response, thinking back to the time that Alec had drunkenly told him that he wanted to make love to him on these golden sheets, but then his eyes were suddenly drawn to the blue flower petals that had been scattered all over the bedroom floor.

He knew that  _he_  hadn't scattered the flower petals on the floor, but judging by the knowing smirk on Alec's face and his slightly flushed expression, he had to conclude that Alec had returned to the apartment at some point during the evening to place the petals on the bedroom floor, probably as another romantic gesture to remind Magnus of Alec's proposal. Magnus felt a little overwhelmed at the thought of it. Nobody had ever given him a romantic gesture like that before, especially not in the bedroom.

Alec went to sit down on Magnus's favorite golden sheets, and Magnus followed him, sitting down beside him at the end of the bed.

After staring at Magnus with an intense expression for a couple seconds, Alec brought his hand up to Magnus's face, gently running his fingers along his cheek, before he leaned in for another kiss.

Magnus kissed him back, allowing Alec to take control of the kiss, thinking back to the time that Alec had asked him if he could make love to him, and therefore deciding that he wanted Alec to take the lead with this tonight, in order to fulfill yet another of his promises.

Suddenly, Alec pulled away from their kiss, and Magnus took in the blush on his cheeks and the uncertain look in his eyes.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Magnus asked with a concerned frown, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing as Alec turned away from him a little.

Alec even seemed to be taking a few deep breaths, like something about this situation was causing him to panic.

After a few seconds of silence, in which Alec took a couple more deep breaths, and Magnus ran his hand up and down Alec's arm, still trying to soothe him, Alec finally spoke…

"Tonight, both Simon and Jace were giving me advice on what a typical 'wedding night' would be like…and everything that would be, you know, expected of me in the bedroom…" Alec flushed an even deeper shade of red and he shuddered a little, as though even recalling these recent conversations was uncomfortable for him.

 _So_ that's _what those two conversations had been about…_

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Simon and Jace's not-so–helpful advice, Magnus tried his best to reassure his husband instead. "Alexander, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he insisted.

Of course Alec was going to be nervous about doing this, but the last thing he wanted was for Alec to feel under pressure, or for him to feel like there would be certain things expected of him, that he would have to get everything right the first time, or like he wouldn't be able to meet any of these expectations.

This would be Alec's first time ever, and Magnus knew how much of a big deal it would be for him. He just didn't want Alec to start thinking that this was _too_ big of a deal for him to handle.

Magnus couldn't help sighing to himself as he thought about how someone like  _Jace_  was probably the last person to be giving an obviously nervous Alec advice on his first time ever.

"Don't do anything that you're not comfortable with," Magnus continued. "In fact, we don't even  _have_  to do this tonight, if you don't feel ready. We have plenty of time-"

"No, Magnus, I want to…" Alec cut him off, still sounding breathless, but also determined. "I...uh...I've wanted this for a long time. It's just…I really want this to be perfect, for both of us; I don't want to mess this up…"

"This  _will_  be perfect, Alexander," Magnus promised him, feeling a little relieved that Alec still wanted to do this. "It'll be perfect because I'm here with  _you_. And I want this to be perfect for  _you_ , too…"

He wondered if Alec knew just how nervous  _he_  was about all this, too, in spite of more experience in the bedroom compared to Alec.

Alec managed a sort of smile at Magnus's words, and a flicker of emotion seemed to cross his face, but then his expression was determined again. "Anyway," he muttered, "I, uh…just before we headed back here, I started thinking that maybe I should just ignore their advice and do this the way  _I_  want to do it…"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Alexander," Magnus smiled at him, thinking back to how Alec had abandoned his elaborate proposal speech that he'd apparently written with a little help from his sister in favor of just saying what he wanted to say during his actual proposal to Magnus, and how that had worked out pretty well for the two of them. Magnus was certain that this would work out even better for them if Alec ignored other people's advice and simply 'made love' exactly the way he wanted to.

With a slow nod of his head, Alec leaned back in for a kiss.

Magnus met him halfway, kissing Alec back eagerly, but still allowing Alec to take the lead, to set the pace.

They stayed like that for a little while, just kissing as they sat on the end of the bed, wrapping their arms around one another. As eager as he was for the two of them to have sex, Magnus couldn't help enjoying the moment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to take it slow and just appreciate the beauty of being together and kissing before things progressed in the bedroom. It was nice to not have to rush things, and the last thing he wanted was for Alec to feel like he couldn't take his time.

As they continued to kiss, Alec managed to kick off his shoes, so Magnus did the same.

Then, slowly, as though deciding that they were ready for things to progress now, Alec removed Magnus's dark blue jacket and tie, before he started to unbutton Magnus's shirt, his movements gentle.

"Is this okay?" Alec asked him in a whisper, still sounding a little nervous.

Magnus nodded. "This is perfect."

"Magnus, you looked beautiful today," Alec whispered in his ear as he unfastened the last button on Magnus's shirt and gently removed it.

Magnus felt a fresh wave of emotion. He was still getting used to being spoken to like this by a lover, still getting used to the compliments.

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus managed to reply as Alec kissed his neck and started to unfasten the buttons on his pants.

Gently, Alec pushed Magnus back onto the bed, and Magnus got comfortable as he lay down, leaning his head on the nearest pillow.

When Magnus was comfortable, Alec practically crawled on top of him, settling between Magnus's legs. Magnus noticed that he had taken off his gold-colored jacket and tie at some point while Magnus was getting comfortable on the bed.

Alec seemed to stare at Magnus's bare torso for a little while, almost like he couldn't believe that this was happening, or like he couldn't believe that Magnus was lying half-naked under him.

Magnus had to resist the urge to blush as Alec continued to look him up and down. It was both arousing and nerve-inducing to be the subject of Alec's admiring gaze.

Eventually, Alec leaned down so that he could give Magnus another kiss. Magnus was just sighing into the kiss in appreciation when Alec suddenly sat up again and started to unfasten the buttons of his own shirt.

Magnus pouted for a moment at the pause in their kissing, but then he was completely distracted by the view as Alec fully removed his shirt. He'd seen Alec half-dressed before, but before tonight, they'd never gotten fully naked together, never gone all the way, never taken the time to slowly remove their clothes. Magnus felt another rush of anticipation for what was to come as he took in the view of Alec's bare torso.

Alec leaned back down to give Magnus another kiss on the lips. "You're beautiful," he whispered between kisses, almost like the two of them were sharing a secret. Magnus felt that now-familiar rush of emotion again. He couldn't remember any of his past lovers ever calling him beautiful.

Alec moved his fingers gently all over Magnus's torso, his touches and caresses still a little hesitant. There was also still a look of disbelief in his eyes, like he was actually shocked that he was getting to do this, or like he couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

He then started to use his lips and tongue along with his hands to explore Magnus's bare torso. His movements were a little awkward and uncertain at first, but after a while, he seemed to work out where Magnus liked to be kissed.

Magnus hoped that he was helping him along the way with his moans of appreciation every time Alec found a sensitive spot.

At some point, Alec managed to remove Magnus's pants and underwear, leaving him fully naked. Magnus felt a little strange, being fully naked while Alec was still half-dressed-it made him feel a little vulnerable, almost, but then Alec leaned in for another kiss and whispered, "Magnus, you're beautiful," again in Magnus's ear, and all of Magnus's fears were quickly driven away.

He almost couldn't process the fact that this was happening, that Alec's initial drunken confession had led them here, into Magnus's bed, on top of his golden sheets. He didn't know what he had done to deserve a wedding and a night like this, but he was determined to enjoy every remaining moment of it.

Alec continued to kiss all of the sensitive spots on Magnus's torso, paying attention to his nipples, before he moved to place kisses on Magnus's leg's, too, running his hands up and down Magnus's thighs at the same time, like he was really taking his time to touch, to feel, before he put his hand exactly where Magnus wanted it to be, moving his hand up and down almost uncertainly while Magnus moaned out words of encouragement.

Then, Alec sat up and moved back a little so he could remove his own pants and underwear, his movements totally uncoordinated, which led to him almost falling on top of Magnus in one precarious moment while Magnus tried not to laugh at the awkwardness of the gesture. Finally, after a few more seconds of struggling (and Magnus reaching up to help him out), Alec was also gloriously naked, and Magnus had to blink in shock a couple of times.

He actually lay there as though mesmerized for what felt like a couple of minutes as he looked Alec up and down, before he took in Alec's uncertain expression and decided to pull Alec back down for another kiss. The feeling of Alec's naked body on top of his was perfect.

They took a break from Alec taking the lead for a little while, so that Magnus could have his chance to appreciate Alec's naked body, too.

"This okay?" Magnus whispered to Alec as they changed positions, echoing Alec's words from before back to him. Alec simply nodded.

They moved to lie on their sides, facing each other and sharing more heated kisses as Magnus pulled Alec close to him and ran his hands through Alec's hair and over his back, all over his body, determined to touch every part of him.

As Magnus then climbed on top of Alec, now taking his turn to explore Alec's body with his lips and tongue, and listen to the sounds of his moans, he gave another silent expression of gratitude for this moment.

It was amazing to think that they would be able to do this over and again, that Alec would be here with him, in this bed, night after night.

They switched positions again so that Alec was back on top of Magnus, the two of them pretty much humping against each other as their more frantic kisses matched their pace.

"Love you," Alec suddenly moaned breathlessly between their kisses, which caused Magnus to feel another rush of emotion. He couldn't remember the last time that sex had been this loving, this tender, this intimate. He wasn't sure it ever  _had_  been, before this wedding night with Alec.

"Love you, too," Magnus responded breathlessly, silently reminding himself that now wouldn't be a good time to start crying.

It was almost too much, the reality of Alec being naked in bed with him, hard for him, wanting him, letting out moans along with Magnus, especially when Magnus had loved Alec from afar for so long before they got together, never allowing himself to believe that something like this could actually happen.

Not much time had passed before Alec started to whisper something about how he felt like he was getting close to orgasm, and Magnus decided that they needed to move things along a little, as Alec seemed to want to go all the way with their 'lovemaking' before he came.

Magnus still allowed Alec to take the lead, but due to Alec's lack of experience, he whispered instructions in his husband's ear the whole time, as Alec reached above Magnus's head to find lube in the draw on the nightstand, as Alec prepared Magnus, slowly and gently, like he was really taking the time to do this just right, using his fingers first, taking extra care, as Magnus felt a little tight after not doing this for so long; and then Alec finally entered him, a little slow and hesitant at first, but he soon seemed to gain in confidence at Magnus's encouragement, and he gradually picked up the pace.

Magnus couldn't resist letting out gasps and moans with every thrust, turned on by the sensation of Alec being inside him, of Alec being naked in bed with him, looking so beautiful, his body so perfect, letting out a few quieter moans of his own as he shared more heated kisses with Magnus.

Finally, Magnus let out one last cry before he came, thinking about how he and Alec could 'make love' as much as they wanted from now on.

Alec wasn't far behind him, and he moaned into Magnus's shoulder as he came, holding Magnus tight, the two of them taking deep breaths.

As their breaths started to even out a little, Magnus felt something wet on his cheek. It was only after a few seconds of confusion that he worked out that his own tears were trickling slowly his cheeks. Apparently, all of the emotions of the day-and their lovemaking-had finally caught up with him.

Magnus felt a blush creep to his cheeks as he blinked rapidly, as though the blinking could hide the fact that he was crying. He had  _never_  cried after sex before-his previous partners would have laughed at him for it, anyway, so this reaction was a little embarrassing for him.

"Hey, it's okay," Alec whispered as he leaned in to wipe the tears away, apparently nowhere near as embarrassed as Magnus by the display of emotion. His movements were so gentle, and there was such an obvious look of concern on his face, along with a lack of any kind of judgement or mockery in his eyes, that Magnus couldn't help shedding a few more tears as he thought about how lucky he was to have found someone like Alec, someone who wouldn't judge him for his emotions.

Magnus then pulled Alec in for a hug, wanting to show his husband through the embrace just how much he meant to him, and Alec went willingly, burying his face in Magnus's shoulder as Magnus held him tight and whispered in his ear about how amazing tonight had been.

They drifted off to sleep like that, not even bothering to clean themselves up, the two of them completely exhausted by the events of the night.

* * *

What must have been a couple of hours later, Magnus woke up, still feeling tired. He yawned and blinked and tried to focus on his surroundings, as though to make sure that everything that happened-the wedding ceremony and the lovemaking-hadn't just been a dream.

He felt a little calmer as he turned his head to one side to see Alec still sleeping close to him, and he also felt Alec's arm, draped over his chest, his hand over Magnus's heart.

Alec must have sensed that Magnus was looking at him, because he slowly opened his eyes and stared back at Magnus, still looking a little sleepy.

"Hey, husband," Alec whispered. Judging by the shy but happy smile that spread across Alec's face, Magnus guessed that Alec really liked having someone in his life to call his husband.

The smile reminded Magnus a little of how Alec had smiled at him that night when he'd first drunkenly proposed, and Magnus couldn't help smiling back at him. There was nothing he loved more than Alec's full, genuine, happy smile. He felt relieved that Alec looked so happy, so calm, that he seemed to have enjoyed the night as much as Magnus had.

"Hey, husband," Magnus said back to him. For all the years that he'd vowed never to get married, he couldn't help but think about how great it felt to greet Alec as his husband while they woke up in bed together.

After they got cleaned up, they both settled back into Magnus's bed under the golden sheets, with Alec leaning against the pillows as Magnus leaned back into Alec, his back against Alec's chest as Alec put his arm around Magnus's shoulder.

Almost absently, like he wasn't even thinking about it, Alec started playing with the wedding ring on Magnus's finger, running his fingers gently across and around the gold band over and over again.

Magnus looked down at his wedding ring as Alec ran his fingers over it. It felt natural now, for him to be wearing this ring. Everything about this moment just felt right, and Magnus felt a strange sense of peace wash over him; it was a feeling of contentment that he was sure he hadn't felt before Alec Lightwood came into his life.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered, gently, like he was afraid to break the peaceful moment. "You remember all those promises I made you, that night when I was drunk and I told you I was getting married to you?"

Magnus noticed that Alec blushed a little, like the memory of that night was still a little embarrassing for him.

"I remember, Alexander," Magnus told him with a grin.

"Well, I uh…I know that things aren't always gonna be perfect between us, and I know I was drunk when I told you all that stuff, but I meant what I said; I'm gonna do everything I can to keep all the promises I made you. You know that, right?"

"I know that you always keep your promises, Alexander," Magnus reassured him, thinking back to the words that they had both used that night. "And I promise I'm going to do everything I can to get you to smile that beautiful smile of yours as often as possible…" he ran his fingers lightly over Alec's lips as he spoke.

Right here, right now, it felt like they were making their own personal, private vows to one another, making their own promises about their future that nobody else could hear.

As they both drifted back off to sleep, Magnus also made a silent vow that he would do everything he could to remind Alec over and over again that getting married had turned out to be the best drunken decision that his husband had ever made.


End file.
